Desafiando al destino
by KuchikiAraOOO
Summary: La guerra en Konoha ha acabado, Naruto está de vuelta. Sasuke también está de vuelta. Hinata trata de recuperar los pedazos de su corazón, al igual que Sakura. Neji guarda en secreto un amor imposible ¿Qué sucede cuando viejos y nuevos sentimientos se mezclan? la guerra no da cabida al amor, pero el amor de todas formas se abrirá paso.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este fic lo habré escrito hace como dos años. En ese momento no tenía pensado publicarlo, y luego mi computadora murió llevándose todos los archivos, hasta que ahora volví a recuperarlos - un maravilloso regalo que me hicieron - y decidí que iba a darle una oportunidad, porque fue uno de los fics que más disfruté escribiendo. Ya tengo casi todos los capítulos escritos y es cosa de ir subiéndolos nada más.**

**Así que, por favor, comenten. Espero que les guste esta historia que les traigo ahora.**

**Capitulo I. **

Una vez más, ninjas iban y venían, levantando muros y casas y puentes. Una vez más Konoha había sido destruida, y una vez más, estaba siendo reconstruida.

Cada miembro de cada clan trabajaba en hacer revivir la aldea que era su hogar.

Konohamaru echó al suelo los bloques de cemento que cargaba y vio acercarse a un joven alto, blanco, de cabellos rubios en puntas que sonreía de par en par.

- Naruto – dijo el muchacho, tosiendo por el polvo que se había levantado al echar los bloques.

Ciertamente, Naruto estaba regresando a la aldea. No lo veía desde... bueno, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora, lo que todos sabían era de la manera en que se había enfrentado a Madara Uchiha, y había vencido, luego de que Madara matara al otro jinchuriki.

Nadie sabía mucho al respecto, pero corrían muchos rumores...

- Konohamaru, hola – le saludó Naruto, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza - ¿cómo va eso? – preguntó, refiriéndose a los bloques de cemento ahora en el suelo.

- Oh... bien – respondió Konohamaru, - Estamos haciéndolo realmente rápido, porque todos están trabajando mucho. Hay ninjas de la aldea de la arena también, que han venido a ayudar.

- Genial, les ayudaré, entonces – dijo Naruto, y dirigió una mirada hacia arriba pensativo – hace tiempo que no he estado por aquí. En fin, pero primero que nada, debo ir por el ramen, ahora que lo pienso, Iruka sensei me debe uno... – dijo, recobrando su sonrisa. – Nos vemos, Konohamaru.

- Sí, nos vemos, Naruto.

Recogiendo otra vez los bloques de cemento, Konohamaru echó una última mirada extrañada al joven que causaba siempre su admiración. Pero que era algo raro, sí era...

**¡**

Naruto llegó a casa y cerró la puerta tras sí. Se echó en la cama, con las manos en la nuca, y echó una mirada al portarretrato a un costado de la mesa de noche. Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, Sasuke... Hacía tanto tiempo de ello.

Los lazos se habían destruido. Eso creía. Lo había aceptado al fin luego de tanto tiempo. Y ahora, al parecer, había que comenzar de nuevo a crear esos lazos. No arreglarlos, porque el daño sufrido no era compensado por la amistad que había habido hace tanto tiempo, no, había que empezar de nuevo. Y luego Sakura...

Hace tanto no hablaba con su compañera. Hace tanto no hablaba con muchas personas, de hecho. Y todos querían saber lo que había pasado con Madara Uchiha...

Todo lo que sabían los demás era que murió, tras su enfrentamiento con Naruto. A decir verdad, Naruto tal vez nunca hubiera ganado de no ser por las veces en que Killer Bee le ayudó a controlar su chakra, y al demonio del zorro de las nueve colas dentro de él.

- Killer Bee...

_Flashback. _

_Naruto se percató de que alguien, o tal vez, más de uno estaban en el bosque. Killer Bee fue el que habló._

- _Nos separaremos, será más rápido inspeccionar de esta manera. _

- _Pero..._

- _Naruto, tú yo somos definitivamente suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar a cualquier bandido o ninja de rango inferior que busque problemas.- dijo confiadamente.- Después de todo, soy Killer Bee, el mejor._

- _Sí._

- _Así que tú te encargarás de aquel lado del bosque, y yo iré por allá- indicó. - Nos reuniremos en este punto en media hora._

_Sin decir más, Naruto se fue. No tardó mucho en notar que algo andaba mal. Esa escena le recordó algo, algo muy remoto. Hizo memoria. Era como aquella vez en los exámenes Chunin, en el bosque, cuando Orochimaru atacó a..._

- _Sasuke._

_El instinto le decía que no se equivocaba. No, no les seguía ningún ninja común. Su presencia hubiera sido delatada enseguida. Y sólo una persona querría seguirlos, emboscarlos, Madara Uchiha._

_Em_pezó _a andar en la dirección donde debía estar Killer. Sintió que algo andaba mal... Él nunca tuvo ganas de estar allí, en la isla, escondido, pero sabía que si alguien, específicamente Madara Uchiha, se apoderaba de los jinchuriki, de él y de Killer, o de alguno de los dos, estaría más cerca de causar estragos en todas las naciones ninjas._

- _Siento decir que no pasarás de aquí._

- _Sasuke – dijo él, volteándose._

- _Es el final, Naruto. No puedes esconderte por más tiempo. Morirás._

_Fin del Flashback._

Y sin embargo no había muerto.

Otra vez los recuerdos cruzaron por la mente de Naruto. Imaginó lo que hubiera sucedido si Sasuke, o si Madara, ganaba. Sería el final de Konoha. El final de todos. Él no podía haber permitido eso, perder no era una opción, no cuando tenía amigos que habían hecho tanto por él. Pensó en Sakura, en Shikamaru, en Kiba, en Hinata... Él no podía permitirse perder. Aunque tuviera que luchar contra Sasuke. Supo que era imposible traerlo de regreso, había intentado todo, pero... No iba a rendirse.

**¡**

Sasuke llegó en la casa que no había pisado por tres años. Todo pertenecía al pasado. Veía ridículo estar volviendo ahora, pero no sabía en realidad por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Sobre la mesa se encontraba un portarretrato con una fotografía con Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto cuando eran sólo unos niños y se había empezado a creer eso de la amistad y la familia. Sólo un espejismo. Tonterías.

Aunque se trataban de tonterías, algo se clavó como una espada en él cuando vio la fotografía. Ahora nada de eso existía, ni siquiera aquel espejismo. Dejó caer otra vez el retrato. Se sentó en el suelo y enterró el rostro entre sus piernas.

Ahora de verdad no tenía nada, antes... había creído que era un espejismo y que no existía nada más que venganza pero en realidad él había tenido amigos. Y luego de esos años de deseos de venganza y odio, estaba finalmente con las manos vacías. No había llegado la satisfacción que él imaginaba al matar a Itachi. Ayudar a Madara tampoco le hizo lograr nada. Incluso sentía el haber ayudado a quien había ocasionado en primer lugar el disturbio de su clan con la aldea... lo que causó todo lo demás. Sí, Madara era el culpable, finalmente lo entendió... pero ahora que él estaba muerto... Naruto y él le habían matado... pero tampoco ganó nada con eso.

Sentía que había sido engañado y utilizado. Se había dejado manipular. Y eso lo dejaba como el idiota más grande de todos los tiempos. Dejándose controlar por sus sentimientos una vez más…

Los años de odio que había pasado se cruzaron ante él, y por primera vez, - como si el hecho de que no quedara nadie en quien descargar su venganza le hubiera hecho ver al fin – se dio cuenta de que luego de la venganza no quedaba más que hacer. No conseguía redimir con eso a su familia.

No le importaba que la aldea entera le odiase. Eso era nada para él. O que Naruto, o Sakura o cualquiera de los demás en quienes no había pensado en esos tres años le detestaran, tampoco tenía valor. Pero el hecho de ver ahora, que había perdido una familia dos veces, le hacía odiarse a sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos más fuertemente y recordó.

_Flashback._

_Naruto había notado su presencia. No había por qué esconderse más. Mejor acabar con todo aquello de una vez._

- _Siento decir que no pasarás de aquí._

- _Sasuke – dijo él, volteándose._

- _Es el final, Naruto. No puedes esconderte por más tiempo. Morirás._

_Naruto le lanzó una dura mirada, y Sasuke siguió indiferente. Naruto era sólo un tonto. Realmente hasta entonces no había hecho ningún verdadero intento de matarle, como si él fuera a regresar con ellos. Idiota. Hasta había pedido a los kages que le perdonaran... como si lo necesitara. Pensar en eso le irritó más aún._

- _Sasuke – dijo él, pero esta vez en su voz notó verdadero odio. Al fin entendía... – No está entre mis opciones perder._

- _Pelearás de verdad – dijo él, con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa – Esto es diferente. Tendré el placer de derrotarte._

_Sasuke abalanzó su Chidori, pero ya existían mil Narutos alrededor de él. Sasuke sonrió, y activó su sharingan._

- _Es inútil, Naruto, - dijo Sasuke, una vez que vio al verdadero Naruto.- Mangekyo Sharingan._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Desde la ventana, Hiashi veía a Hinata y a Neji entrenar. Neji superaba por mucho a Hinata, y sin embargo, la chica lejos de rendirse se esforzaba cada vez más en llegar más lejos. Aunque él estuviera lejos de admitirlo, sabía que se había equivocado con ella y no era tan débil como creía. Había demostrado ser merecedora de pertenecer al Sokê.

Sin embargo, Neji, su sobrino, el hijo de Hizashi era quien hubiera merecido ser el heredero del clan Hyuga, y había quedado relegado al Bokê. Reconocía que en él la sangre del clan corría más fuerte que en ningún otro miembro, fue por eso en primer lugar que había aceptado entrenarlo personalmente, cosa que rompía con cualquier tradición del clan. Más porque había dejado de lado a su hija, al punto que un miembro del Bokê se había convertido en la persona que le enseñara.

Vio como Neji le daba la espalda a su prima e iba a sentarse, Hinata se quedó de pie sin moverse un momento más, pero luego de un instante de vacilación, fue a sentarse también. Hiashi se fue, dándose cuenta de que no había nada más por ver.

Neji y Hinata quedaron sentados allí, por algún rato en silencio.

- Neji... Neji-kun – le llamó Hinata.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Sí. Ya la estás haciendo – dijo él, con un tono indiferente, aunque picado por la curiosidad en realidad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que todo el rencor se había disipado. Hinata le preocupaba. Le importaba, mucho más de lo que él quería o iba a admitir.

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

Hinata tomó aire y suspiró.

- ¿Te ha gustado alguna vez alguna chica? – Neji la miró ahora, perplejo por la pregunta – Bueno... lo que quiero decir es... si alguna vez..., si alguna vez te ha gustado alguien.

- No – respondió él, con el mismo tono indiferente.

Permanecieron en silencio algún rato, pero las palabras de su prima siguieron calando en Neji. Más porque ella miraba al suelo, y en su cara permanecía una expresión de sufrimiento.

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas_

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él.

- Bueno... yo me preguntaba... cómo se puede dejar de querer a alguien.

- ¿Lo dices por ti? – preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Tú... tú crees que... que Naruto-kun...- dejó la pregunta sin terminar. No creía en realidad que su primo pudiera responderle, y además, se sentía cohibida para hablar de "eso" con él.

_De amores perdidos_

- Todos saben que siempre te ha gustado.

Hinata sintió el calor subir a su rostro y supo que probablemente su cara estuviera completamente colorada. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Sentía como sus ojos se nublaban. Todos podían darse cuenta, pero era obvio que Naruto no la quería. Dudaba que pudiera evitar llorar.

- Él es el único idiota que no se da cuenta – continuó Neji.

- Yo... yo se lo dije.

Ahora, Neji era quien veía a su prima con total asombro. Él sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que Hinata estaba enamorada de aquel idiota. Bueno, Naruto podría ser un héroe de la aldea, un ninja poderoso, lo que sea, pero era realmente... cualquier otro chico se hubiera dado cuenta en su lugar de lo que Hinata sentía, excepto él. Pero lo que nunca esperó era que fuera Hinata quien se lo dijera a aquel... bueno, a Naruto.

- ¿Qué pasó con él?

- N-nada... – dijo ella, recordando el momento en el que enfrentó a Pain, cuando le había confesado a Naruto lo que sentía. – por eso yo... por eso creo que no le intereso en nada. Él no habla más conmigo, porque no le intereso y no quiere decirlo.

- Tal vez ha estado muy ocupado – dijo Neji, sin saber en realidad qué podía decir, pero le molestaba ver mal a Hinata – él ha pasado muchas cosas, su enfrentamiento con los Akatsuki.

- Neji-kun...

Hinata se recargó entonces en el hombro de Neji. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no deseaba que las lágrimas salieran estando frente a su primo, que era tan fuerte. Neji se sorprendió y se sobresaltó, aunque al segundo estaba consolando a su prima, con sus manos en sus cabellos.

No podía creer que Naruto fuera tan insensible como para causar que alguien tan buena como Hinata llorara. No se lo merecía.

_Te recargas en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa._

- Yo sé... él está enamorado de Sakura-chan –dijo, sintiendo que la verdad le derrumbaba- No soy tan tonta para no saberlo. Y no quiero... yo no quiero perder más mi tiempo. Yo sólo quiero ser más fuerte... – hizo una pausa y se levantó, mirando a su primo.– C-como mi padre... y como tú.

Bajó la vista, sonrojada.

Algunas veces, como ésta, Neji se sentía doblemente mal: por haber tratado tan mal e injustamente a Hinata por algo de lo que ella no era culpable, y por menospreciarla como ya lo hacía Hiashi-sama.

- Debes dejar de decir eso, Hinata- dijo él con firmeza – tú tienes tu propia fuerza, no debes ser como nadie más. Ésa es una tontería de Hiashi-sama, tú no deberías hacer caso de ello.

_Yo solo te acaricio_

Esperaba sinceramente no tener que repetir esas palabras.

- Gracias, Neji... – susurró ella, sonriendo.

Su sonrisa borró las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, y le hicieron brillar el rostro.

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte, de tu próximo encuentro_

- Y Hinata – dijo, cuando ésta se levantaba – No te preocupes por Naruto. Él es un idiota si no se da cuenta de lo que tiene frente a él.

_Sabes que te cuido_

Ella sonrió otra vez.

- Tienes razón, Neji – y cuando iba a desaparecer tras la puerta – Eres un buen amigo.

Neji siguió allí sentado. No podía creer que acababa de escuchar a su prima hablarle de "esas" cosas. Le había llamado amigo, también.

Era cierto que hace tiempo ya no había malos sentimientos entre ellos, pero desde que eran pequeños, ciertamente no se llamaban "amigos". El hecho le hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

De cualquier forma, se había portado él también como un tonto. Sí, como un tonto. Mira que hablar de "esas" cosas y tener que consolar a una chica...

**¡**

No creía que había hablado de ese tipo de cosas con Neji. Bueno, no creía que había hablado con Neji por más de diez minutos. Menos de esas cosas.

Ciertamente él hacía años dejó de mirarla con odio, sin embargo, su trato nunca volvió a ser tan amigable con antes, aunque él se preocupara de ella y la ayudara a entrenar.

Y luego, estaba todavía todo lo de Naruto. Ahora, al menos estaba más calmada, y no con toda la incertidumbre y angustia del último mes, en el que no se había atrevido a hablar con nadie. Pero aun así... Seguía triste al pensar en que Naruto amara a Sakura, que a ella no la viera más que como una amiga, y que ahora ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra. Sabía que había vuelto, y eso, sólo le angustiaba más.

- ¡Hola Hinata! – dijo Kiba, acercándose con Akamaru y Shino.

- Hola Kiba, Shino.

- Hola – dijo este último, con la mirada y los pensamientos bastante más lejos.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le preguntó Kiba.

- N-nada... yo... estaba pensando – dijo ella.

- ¿Sabías que Naruto volvió? Debe estar disfrutando que todos lo traten como un héroe ahora... – comentó Kiba, con los ojos clavados en ella, esperando ver la respuesta.

Eso sólo hizo que la estocada en el corazón se le hundiera más. Kiba no sabía todo lo que estaba doliendo ahora.

- ¿Ah, sí? – trató de sonar indiferente.

- Sasuke también ha regresado a Konoha- dijo Shino, más perceptivo, para cambiar de tema.

Hinata alzó la vista hacia él.

- ¿Sasuke? Pero él...

- Sí, supuestamente se ha pasado a este lado.

- Él no se ha pasado a ningún lado. Lo más probable es que el otro, Madara Uchiha, haya hecho algo que fuera lo suficiente para que él se pusiera en su contra.

Todos asintieron dándole razón, Shino se tomaba siempre más tiempo para pensar en aquellos tipos de asuntos y por tanto llegaba a conclusiones la mayoría de las veces acertadas.

- ¿Y que ayudara a Naruto, después de todo lo que hemos hecho para buscarlo?

- El Quinto Hokage ha mandado a buscarlo. Shikamaru me lo ha dicho esta mañana- Shino respondió a la pregunta de Kiba.

- Es bueno que Lady Tsunade se haya puesto bien... Danzô no era muy... – empezó Hinata, pero Kiba terminó por ella.

- Era un idiota. Hambriento de poder, todos lo sabíamos.

- El caso es que el Hokage quiere hablar con él y no ha sido apresado hasta el momento, así que tal vez él termine bien después de todo. No se ha visto a Naruto ni a Sakura por ahí.

Los tres empezaron a andar, al lugar donde debían esperar instrucciones de Kurenai Sensei. Antes de que llegaran, sin embargo, su maestra les alcanzó.

- Cambio de planes, muchachos – dijo ella – Como verán, todos están trabajando en la reconstrucción de la aldea, y ustedes harán lo mismo.

- ¿Y el entrenamiento?

- Podremos continuar en cuanto acabemos el trabajo. Ahora, pueden empezar. He oído que en la academia necesitan tres pares de manos - dijo ella, sonriéndoles.

Kurenai sensei era al menos alegre otra vez. Si era feliz, era algo bastante difícil de saber. Claro, el bebé le hacía estar contenta, y parecía feliz, pero a veces la veían triste, o melancólica, y sabían que estaba pensando en Asuma. Ella les encargó el trabajo y luego se alejó calles abajo, mientras los chicos se dirigían hacia la academia, hablando de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke, o Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los que agregaron la historia a Favoritos o están siguiendola. Please comenten**

**Capítulo 3.**

_La Noche de las Kunoichi_

_Entrada Libre para todas las ninjas de la Aldea_

_El dinero será destinado a los gastos de reparación de la _

_Academia Ninja_

- ¡Genial!- dijo Sakura - ¿Qué creen que querrá decir con "Noche de las kunoichi?

- Oh, he escuchado que vendrá un grupo japonés – dijo Ino, que hacía su aparición, junto con su equipo.

Shikamaru mantenía un rostro de absoluto fastidio, mientras Chôuji miraba hacia el próximo puesto de ramen. Ino y Sakura empezaron a discutir y suponer ilusionadas de lo que se podía tratar, como un par... bueno, como el par de niñas que eran.

- ¿A qué están éstas armando tal escándalo? – inquirió Kiba a Shikamaru, mientras el Equipo 8 se acercaba. El trabajo había sido pesado, más de lo que había imaginado, y ahora, cuando sólo querían un poco de paz, estaban estas chicas armando un alboroto en medio de la calle.

- Mira – dijo él señalando – las tiene alteradas.

- ¿"Noche de Kunoichis"? ¿Qué es eso?

- Ni idea – respondió Shikamaru, aún fastidiado – pero tengo otras cosas que hacer que estar viéndolas chillar así que me voy. Debo recibir a los de la arena dentro de media hora.

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Kiba - ¿No crees que estás pasando mucho tiempo con ese grupo?

- Es una misión, me lo ha encargado la Hokage.

- Si... claro – dijo Kiba con sarcasmo – sólo una misión... ten cuidado con el Kazekage... debe cuidar de su hermana...

Antes de que él pudiera molestarse en responder, otra voz interrumpió.

- Noche de kunoichis, ¿eh? – dijo TenTen - ¿De qué va esto?

Lee y Neji también se acercaban a los miembros de los otros dos equipos, y Sakura.

- Una fiesta... – dijo Ino – pero he preguntado y también irán los shinobi. No sé por qué entonces la han llamado noche de las kunoichi.

- ¿Irás, Hinata?

- N-no... no sé – soltó. No estaba en realidad de ánimos para nada de fiestas – yo... no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿por qué? Se ve que lo necesitas, estás algo pálida últimamente.

Hinata empalideció aún más, y miró a Neji, que también le estaba viendo fijo. Sólo esta mañana, le había confiado todo a su primo.

Ella no sentía ganas de salir precisamente.

- Otou-san

En cambio, a Neji le parecía una buena idea.

- Estoy seguro – intervino Neji – que Hiashi-sama te lo permitirá. Además, eres lo suficientemente mayor para...

La frase de Neji quedó cortada por el grito de Sakura.

- ¡NARUTO!

Todos voltearon a ver, excepto Hinata, que empalideció todavía más, y Neji, que miró con preocupación a su prima luego de dirigirle una mirada a Naruto.

**¡**

Naruto había seguido varias horas más, pensando en aquel encuentro con Sasuke. No podía dejar de recordar lo que había pasado.

_Flashback._

_Sasuke abalanzó su Chidori, pero Naruto había sido rápido con su jutsu multiclones de sombra alrededor de él. Sasuke sonrió, y activó su sharingan. Naruto sabía que podría verlo, pero sólo había pensado en una estrategia, y más valiera que ésta funcionara._

- _Es inútil, Naruto, - dijo Sasuke, una vez que vio al verdadero - Mangekyo Sharingan._

_De pronto, Naruto se encontró atrapado en una oscuridad, una horrible oscuridad. Pero él sabía dónde estaba, porque había estado entre esas celdas antes, mucho antes, cuando entrenaba con el sabio pervertido... sólo que ahora, no era con Jiraiya con quien entrenaba, en realidad no era un entrenamiento, y además, él estaba dentro de la celda y no fuera, atado a un poste con espadas que apuntaban hacia él._

_Cada vez, su mente parecía más débil y confusa, pareciera que había _p_asado horas... tal vez días. Pero recordaba que había algo que hacer, aunque no sabía que..._

- _¡Sasuke! – llamó._

- _Es inútil, Naruto. Todo lo que hagas, será inútil. Madara ya habrá acabado con el otro jinchuriki... y tú serás el que sigue._

- _¿por qué, Sasuke? Lo sigues haciendo. _

- _Idiota. Sabes que es la razón por la que yo existo. La venganza... este es mi camino ninja, ¿no lo llamas tú mismo de esa manera?_

- _Lo recuerdas, al menos. Entonces, ¡¿por qué demonios finges que no ha pasado nada?! ¡Eres tú el IDIOTA!_

- _Konoha ordenó destruir mi clan. Ahora, ellos pagarán por haber dejado uno vivo, pagarán por haber matado a mi familia._

- _La aldea no lo ordenó, solo los ancianos..._

- _Es lo mismo._

- _No. No lo es. Es gente inocente, exactamente como tu familia. Hay cientos de familias como la tuya que Madara y tú van a destruir. _

- _Se lo merecen._

- _Éramos amigos. Lo echaste todo a perder. En verdad creí... – apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza – en verdad creí que tú ibas a regresar. Pero sólo eres un idiota. No sabes nada de lo que es familia._

- _No hables de lo que no conoces, Naruto. No entiendes... ¡tú nunca has tenido una familia!- dijo furioso, repitiendo la escena que sucedía hace tres años. Sin embargo, parecía que había sido hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo más._

- _¡Eres tú quien no conoce nada!- gritó Naruto, furioso – ¡Mis padres murieron por proteger Konoha, y tú... tú grandísimo tonto no la vas a destruir porque sí, en tú estúpido plan de venganza contra personas que ya han muerto...! Sólo quieres matar a gente inocente, no te importa en nada que sufran lo mismo que tú has pasado._

- _Tienes razón, no me importa._

_Esta vez, Naruto apretó sus puños, todavía más fuerte. Gotas de sangre escurrieron entre sus dedos._

- _A mí sí me importa.- dijo entre dientes – porque uno de esos niños pude haber sido yo... o pudiste haber sido tú. Yo... yo hubiera deseado que alguien hubiera hecho esto por mí... ¿Crees que me ha hecho feliz saber que mi vida pudo ser diferente... crees que... crees que no hubiera preferido que no decidieran sacrificar a mi madre por el bien de una aldea? Me habría valido la aldea, si hubiera tenido una familia... pero no la he tenido. Y no me he puesto a buscar venganza contra alguien por eso. ¿Acaso Gaara se ha pasado asesinando toda su vida? Su madre murió por culpa del Shukaku. Y a pesar de todo eso... el resto del mundo no se acaba. Eres un maldito egoísta... ¡SE TE HA OFRECIDO TODO... TUVISTE AMIGOS! ¡TUVISTE AMIGOS Y LO HECHASTE A PERDER!_

_Sasuke sólo lo seguía viendo con odio._

- _No sabes..._

- _¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE NO SÉ! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! NO SABES NADA DE LA AMISTAD, CREÍ QUE SABÍAS, PERO TÚ, LO HAS OLVIDADO TODO... Y SASUKE, YO TENGO MUCHAS RAZONES MEJORES PARA VENCER QUE LA VENGANZA._

_Explotó. El Sharingan de Sasuke era invencible, incomparable quizá, pero Naruto tenía razones para luchar. Utilizando todo el chakra que el zorro le daba, liberó su mente, regresando de nuevo a la realidad._

_Sasuke pareció levemente impresionado un segundo, de alguna manera, Naruto se había librado de su mangekyo Sharingan... "Imposible", pensó Sasuke, cuando sintió la inmensa cantidad de chakra que emergía de Naruto._

- _No puedo dejar que ganes, Sasuke. Tengo mejores razones para ganar. – dijo Naruto, explotando su furia - Eras como un hermano Sasuke, pero la aldea... aún es mi hogar, tengo amigos allí, esa es razón suficiente para luchar. Si tengo que matarte, para defender a todos los demás lo haré..._

- _Eres un perdedor, Naruto. ¿de verdad crees que les interesas a esa gente? Siempre te vieron como a un monstruo. Se alejaron de ti, porque te consideraron una amenaza. Nunca te apreciaron en realidad. ¿Has olvidado todo aquello?_

- _No lo he olvidado, Sasuke. Pero no pasaré el resto de mi vida odiando. Es un desperdicio de tiempo. Tú has estado desperdiciando mucho tiempo. ¡RAZENGAN SHURIKEEN!_

_Al tiempo en que Naruto lanzaba su razengan, Sasuke había atacado con su propio jutsu de Chidori. La explosión arrasó con el bosque dejando un círculo de más de veinte metros de diámetro. Los cuerpos de Naruto y Sasuke cayeron al suelo. _

_Naruto sintió que las fuerzas se le escapaban, pero se negó a sí mismo a irse... él tenía que sobrevivir... él tenía que acabar con Madara aún si se negaba a sí mismo matar a Sasuke. No veía otra alternativa, pero se lo debía a la aldea... a su familia._

_Fin del Flashback._

Naruto salió para despejar su mente. Pensar más en todo eso no le traía nada bueno. Y después de todo tenía ganas de ramen, y allá afuera estarían sus amigos, a quienes todavía no había visto desde que regresó. Se puso la banda nuevamente y salió a dar una vuelta.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando un grito le hizo abrir los ojos sobresaltado, y se giró hacia una esquina de donde ésta provenía.

- ¡NARUTO! - la que gritó había sido Sakura, que iba a saludarlo a la vez que éste se acercaba. Junto a ésta había un gran grupo.

El equipo 8 y el equipo 10 también estaban presentes. Shikamaru, Ino, Chôuji, el Cejotas, TenTen, Neji, Kiba, Shino, y... Hinata.

Luego del momentáneo rapto de asombro y alegría al verlos a todos, una oleada de culpa y vergüenza se apoderó de Naruto. La vergüenza, porque no sabía que pensar, era la primera vez que veía a Hinata luego de... de... bueno, luego de que le dijera de "eso". Ni siquiera él era capaz de decirlo. Y culpa, porque cuando ella escuchó su nombre, su rostro empalideció y apenas le dirigió una mirada.

- ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas contado nada hasta ahora! ¡Acaso qué somos Sai y yo!

- Sakura...- dijo él bajando la voz, esperando que no todos escuchasen – más tarde...

- S-si... – dijo ella, algo asombrada, ¿desde cuándo Naruto se guardaba algo?

- ¿Y entonces... ya te has cansado de la popularidad?

- Para nada...- dijo, siguiendo a Kiba que pretendía bromear – pensaba que ibas a pedirme que te firme un autógrafo, que no?

- Bueno, Naruto, si no tienes nada más importante que decir, tengo cosas mejores que hacer – dijo Shikamaru, arrastrando las palabras.

Naruto se volteó hacia él, interrogante.

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Qué cosas mejores?

- Irá a recibir a Temari de la arena...- le respondió Ino.

- ¿Aún sigue negando que está saliendo con ella? – preguntó Naruto en voz alta a todos. Shikamaru le ignoró y siguió su camino.

- Deberías invitarla a la fiesta hoy, ¿no Shikamaru?

- Entonces... nosotros nos vamos también – dijo Ino, arrastrando del brazo a Chôuji. - ¿vendrán a la Noche de Kunoichis entonces?

- Claro.- dijo Sakura.

- Por supuesto – dijo TenTen-

- ¿Hinata? – preguntó Sakura, extrañada porque la chica se encontraba pálida. Los demás también lo notaron.

- Nos veremos a las ocho – dijo TenTen, - ¿no es así, Hinata?

- Bueno... yo...- suspiró, rendida – supongo que está bien.

Sabiendo que las otras kunoichis también iban a ir, Ino se fue satisfecha, torturando a Chôuji que iba con ella.

- ¡Ha! Este Shikamaru... – exclamó Naruto, aun en el pasado y volteándose curioso hacia las chicas- Y bien... ¿Qué es eso de la noche de kunoichis?

- Una fiesta, una tontería para recaudar fondos en la reconstrucción de la aldea. Las chicas estaban armando alboroto por ir.

La mirada furibunda de Sakura hizo a Kiba desistir.

- Sakura es la que ha estado gritando otra vez, ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto, ignorando que Sakura le miraba con furia. Grave error. La chica le dio una buena surra en la cabeza.

- Ouch, ¡Sakura!

- A Gai sensei le parecerá estupendo que vayas, TenTen, ¡Eso es tener la llama de la juventud muy viva!

- Sí, Lee- dijo ella, un poco entre exasperada y divertida por el comportamiento de su amigo – ahora me voy a casa, así que hasta mañana, chicos... Sakura, Hinata, nos vemos a las ocho, ¿OK?

- ¡Sí!- respondió Sakura entusiasta y Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

TenTen se alejó, por su parte, Shino también dio un breve saludo y se fue por su lado, igual que Lee. Neji esperaba haberse ido hace bastante tiempo sin tener que participar en esa absurda conversación, pero había visto a su prima y dándose cuenta de que no estaba del todo bien, - de hecho por lo pálida que estaba podía esperar que se hubiera derrumbado – así que siguió allí para cuidar que algo le pasase. El deber del Bôke hacia el Sôke otra vez.

- Entonces, Naruto, ¿Qué sabes de Sasuke Uchiha?

- Él está en Konoha ahora.

Sakura también palideció. Sí, había estado enamorada de Sasuke por años, desde niños. Pero él... él, de solo pensar en todo lo que había hecho y dicho, hervía de furia. Recordaba que ella misma había tratado de matarle, pero fue él quien luego estuvo a punto de matarla. Todo aquello fue luego de haberle dicho a Naruto... no, no quería pensar en eso ahora. No estaba segura de lo que sentía en realidad: Naruto era su amigo, ese hiperactivo cabeza hueca había estado siempre junto a ella, pendiente de que estuviera bien, aunque muchas veces fuera molesto... a diferencia de Sasuke, él había estado allí. Pero era sólo su amigo, ¿o no? En realidad no estaba segura de nada.

- Lo sabíamos, pero todos nos preguntamos, sabes... qué sucedió en realidad.

- Sabemos que Sasuke ha ido con la Hokage.

- Sasuke me ayudó a vencer a Madara, cuando él ya había matado a Killer Bee.

- No creí que él fuera a regresar a Konoha.- Hinata al fin había pronunciado palabra, animada por Kiba, quien conducía toda la conversación. – no parecía que pudieras... convencerlo – dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto, que parecía algo sorprendido porque le estuviera hablando otra vez, aunque en realidad eso le animara.

- Bueno... pues verás... – no se le ocurrió como terminar la frase. Ciertamente sabía que decir, pero no quería hacerlo. No estaba feliz como imaginaba antes que estaría por haber conseguido de alguna manera, cuando ya no lo esperaba, que Sasuke regresara a Konoha. – es difícil. – dijo. No sé cómo pasó, iba a decir, pero no quería descubrir esa parte de él frente a Neji, Kiba y Sakura... y aún estaba bastante aturdido con Hinata como para hablarle como había hecho antes.

Dirigió su vista hacia la esquina, donde vio a Kakashi con su libro en manos otra vez.

- ¡Iré a saludar a Kakashi sensei! – se disculpó, saliendo disparado.

Kiba decidió que era hora de irse, se despidió de Hinata y saludó a Sakura y a Neji, mientras desaparecía por otra de las calles con Akamaru.

- Es hora de ir a casa, Hinata – se dirigió Neji a ella.

- Sí... – dijo ella, en una voz apenas audible – Adiós, Sakura.

- Oh, nos vemos – dijo ella, alegremente.

Se quedó observando a los primos Hyuga, los últimos en irse, antes de dirigirse también ella a casa. Ahora tendría un poco de tiempo para preocuparse de Naruto y Sasuke, y definir realmente qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Doble cap hoy! gracias por agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia. **

**Capítulo 4**

Neji y Hinata anduvieron en silencio rumbo a la casa. La muchacha no quería hablar, y él no estaba seguro de qué tan conveniente sería decir algo. Recordó que antes, muchísimo tiempo antes, él era capaz de consolar a la niña que era ahora su prima.

Pero ahora, ella era... mayor. Hinata era más fuerte, y él podía ver cómo hacía un enorme esfuerzo para no estar derrumbada en ese mismo instante. No sabía que decirle. Un segundo tan solo, pensó en cómo serían las cosas si su padre no hubiese muerto, si no hubieran dejado de ser ¿amigos? ¿Era eso lo que fueron? Ellos entrenaban juntos, y reían, y no había forma en que Hinata llorara entonces, a pesar de todo. Y ahora ese idiota de Naruto era quien estaba causando esas lágrimas y el dolor que él deseaba evitar a su prima.

Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba portándose como un imbécil. O pensando al menos como tal.

Sólo entonces, volviendo a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que unas silenciosas lágrimas delatoras corrían por las mejillas de Hinata.

- ¿Hinata?

- N-Neji... yo... yo no quiero que me veas así. Que nadie me vea – dijo ella, tratando de que su voz no se cortara, tratando de ser fuerte – Será mejor que regreses antes a tu casa.

Neji la miró, ahora ambos se habían detenido.

- No voy a dejarte sola – dijo, pasando una mano por el rostro de la chica – no estás bien, Hinata.

- Quiero... estar sola. No tienes por qué molestarte. No quiero ir a casa.

- Bien.

Hinata alzó la vista, pensando que su primo se alejaría pero éste se sentó en un tronco al costado del camino, por donde comenzaba el bosque.

- Será mejor sentarnos.

- Te he molestado mucho... todo es mi culpa, es mi problema, no tienes que...

- No quiero que sufras – dijo, acercándose a ella, tomando sus manos.

Ni él mismo entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Pero se sentía como si estuviera bien.

- Neji, yo... en verdad...

- No te preocupes – dijo él, interrumpiéndola – es mi deber.

La estupidez del Bôke y del Sôke otra vez. Hinata odiaba todo aquello del mismo modo que Neji. Neji habría podido ser, más que sólo un primo con el que le uniera un vínculo tan tonto como ese, si el clan hubiera olvidado las tonterías de la rama principal y secundaria.

- No. No es tu deber – dijo ella – Olvida al Bôke y el Sôke. Yo trato de hacerlo.

Neji le miró perplejo. Él esperaba que Hinata empezara a llorar y sin embargo, ella le miraba con una inusual mirada dura y decidida, a través de sus ojos plata.

- Pero tú eres del Sôke y yo del Bôke. De todos modos, no es por eso que es mi deber. Somos primos.

- Si, somos primos. Y antes de toda esa tradición del clan... nosotros pudimos haber sido amigos. – se sonrojó ante la última frase. Neji estaba sorprendido de que ella pensara lo mismo que él. – Por eso, lo de las ramas de la familia... no te debería afectar tanto... tú sabes que eres mucho más fuerte que cualquiera... mi padre te entrena personalmente, porque sabe que tú serías mucho mejor líder del clan.

- No digas eso.

- Es verdad- dijo ella, con una forzada sonrisa llena de melancolía – sé que él hubiera preferido que fueras tú su hijo... o que Hanabi fuera la mayor.

Esta vez las lágrimas se deslizaron rápidamente, y su voz se quebró delatándola. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

Neji sintió de pronto un rencor enorme hacia su tío. Hacia todo el clan. Hinata hubiera sido mucho más fuerte desde hace tiempo si él no le hubiera echo de menos siempre, desde que ella tenía sólo tres años... Aunque él sabía que era bastante superior en fuerza a Hinata, una parte de él, - la parte que no se revelaba contra las decisiones del clan, y le gritaba que él sería mejor - pensaba que Hinata podría hacerlo bien.

- No lo vuelvas a repetir, Hinata. – dijo él – Hiashi-sama... Hiashi-sama no sabe nada.

Ella levantó la mirada, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Gracias, Neji... – dijo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su primo.

Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos quedaron sentados sin moverse en medio de ese silencio. Hinata sentía, de repente, que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que todo estaría bien. Que al fin y al cabo ella estaba segura, mientras las últimas lágrimas borraban la tristeza que le había llenado por tanto tiempo.

**¡**

Eran las siete y media de la tarde cuando Hinata llegó a casa. Se había asegurado antes de que no quedara rastros de que había estado llorando, y su padre no sospechó cuando dijo que había estado trabajando toda la tarde con Kiba y Shino, su equipo.

- Otou-san... – dijo, no muy segura de cómo iba a responder este.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hiashi, dirigiendo su mirada al té que estaba bebiendo.

- Yo... saldré esta noche con TenTen y Sakura, a una reunión que se ha organizado para reunir fondos para la reparación de la academia. Eso... si te parece bien – terminó, mirando fijo a su padre, decidida a no quitar su mirada por más dura que la mirada en respuesta pudiera ser.

Hiashi levantó por primera vez la vista a su hija.

- ¿Una reunión?

- Sí... es... bueno, ¿una fiesta? – no había creído nunca tener que pedir algo así a su padre – Es dentro de una hora.

- Claro. Neji te acompañará.

- ¿Cómo?

- No irás sola. Eres una Hyuga, Hinata. ¿Cuándo aprenderás eso?

- Eso es... no es necesario – dijo ella. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había enfrentado a su padre, y sin embargo luego de haber escuchado a Neji darle fuerzas, se sentía capaz de hacerlo – Soy una jônin ahora, puedo salir y cuidarme sola.

- Si, eres una jônin, y no sé cómo lo has logrado – eso fue una dura estocada otra vez, sin embargo, Hinata se repuso – pero también eres una Hyuga, la Heredera del Sôke, y debes empezar a comportarte como tal.

- Bien. Has lo que quieras. – suspiró con resignación - Pero tengo dieciséis años y voy a salir. Yo sé que soy una Hyuga... al menos... al menos lo has recordado.

Y tras decir estas últimas palabras, pronunciadas casi en un susurro y con el rostro completamente sonrojado, salió de la habitación, corriendo hasta su dormitorio. Apenas saludó a Hanabi, que iba en dirección contraria a la suya y que también le miraba con asombro.

**¡**

Hiashi miró por un segundo con asombro al lugar por el cual Hinata había salido. Estaba dividido en dos emociones completamente diferentes y encontradas: como un Hyuga, y como el jefe del clan se aseguraría de que Hinata no rompiera las reglas, ella más que ningún otro debía seguir el honor y el orgullo de los Hyuga... y por otra parte, como un Hyuga también, y como su padre, él mismo estaba asombrado del carácter que había demostrado su hija, lo que causaba cierto orgullo. Tal vez, después de todo, Hinata comenzaba a mostrarse una buena heredera del clan.

- Mande llamar a Neji Hyuga – dijo con voz fría.

**¡**

- Como verás – le dijo Tsunade cuando él abrió la puerta. – El hecho de que aún estés vivo debe significar algo, ¿No es así, Sasuke Uchiha?

Ella se encontraba mirando un libro, aunque había dejado de leer cuando la puerta se abrió. Sus ojos estaban fijos sin correr por las páginas.

- Pensé que usted sabría más sobre eso – respondió él fríamente – después de todo, sé que mi nombre está en el libro Bingo.

- Te equivocas, Sasuke Uchiha. El hecho de que estés vivo aún, pisando la aldea, se debe a que tu nombre – Tsunade hizo una pausa, cerrando el libro que dejó de fingir que leía – ha sido borrado del libro Bingo.

- Eso explica todo – dijo con ironía - ¿han decidido que dejé de ser un criminal?

- Tus crímenes no tienen disculpa para mí. A decir verdad, a ninguno de los kages les parece que te merezcas este perdón más de lo que me parece a mí. Sin embargo, por consideración al kazekage, Gaara, y a Naruto Uzumaki, que nos ha dado testimonio de lo que sucedió con Madara, hemos decidido darte una oportunidad de limpiar tu expediente.

- No necesito de su perdón. No me interesa quedarme aquí.

- Ese – enfatizó ella – no es un punto de discusión. Uchiha Sasuke, desde hoy formarás parte de las filas ninja de Konoha.

- Y cuál se supone... – dijo entre dientes – es el fin de todo esto?

- Eres un renegado Uchiha. Un traidor que ha pasado por alto todos los valores de la aldea, que ha rechazado la ayuda de sus amigos y ha ido corriendo tras su propia destrucción – dijo Tsunade, mirando seriamente a Sasuke – Sin embargo, sigues siendo uno de los ninjas más talentosos que he visto hasta ahora. Y éste es, lastimosamente, un momento en que necesitamos precisamente de este tipo de hombres.

Sasuke no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa mujer diciéndole que debía volver a las filas de Konoha.

Estar de regreso no significaba haber perdido. Pero significaba aceptar que Naruto había tenido razón... Él se equivocó pensando que iba a matar a Naruto, pensando que a Madara le interesaba vengar al clan Uchiha, cuando en realidad fueron sus deseos personales de grandeza los que le hicieron utilizar al clan... hacer que los eliminaran a todos. Madara no había sentido ninguna pérdida en eso, porque los miembros del clan fueron sus títeres, y la captura de los jinchuriki sólo servían a su plan de dominar a las aldeas, no de destruir Konoha.

Konoha. El lugar que más odiaba en el mundo. Ahora, limpiar su expediente, que era el precio que su supuesta "libertad" requería. Debería estar al servicio de la aldea... no podría ser peor.

_"pero... ¿puede ser peor...?"_ le susurró una voz en su cabeza. Si había algo peor que aquello, no podía imaginarlo. Se levantó, y empezó a andar de regreso a casa.

**¡**

- Me voy, padre – anunció Hinata, desde la puerta, sin siquiera entrar. Su padre le respondió en el mismo tono indiferente de siempre, fijando su vista en cualquier otro lugar.

- Neji está esperando afuera.

- Sí.

Sin decir más salió. Nunca... nunca en toda su vida había estado tan... enojada con su padre. Siempre le había temido, respetado, incluso admirado... pero nunca, nunca había sentido tal clase de ira. ¿Ahora su primo debía hacer de guardaespaldas? Había hecho demasiado el último mes... habían hecho demasiado también TenTen, Shikamaru y Shino para haber llegado a eso. Jônin. A pesar de eso, su padre consideraba que necesitaba la protección de otro Hyuga para salir.

- Hola, Neji – dijo, saliendo.

- Hola – dijo éste - ¿nos vamos?

- Sí.

Anduvieron por algunas cuadras, aún estaban bastante alejados del lugar donde TenTen había dicho que se reunirían.

Neji había adivinado al instante de ver a su prima que no resultaría nada bueno. Se veía... furiosa. Pero esa ira le daba incluso un cierto fulgor a su rostro y le daba más energía de lo que había visto antes. Incluso enojada Hinata se veía... se veía... bien. En cierta manera era comparable a la ternura que siempre había inspirado, incluso en él cuando ambos eran pequeños.

Creyó conveniente no decir nada. Hasta las últimas semanas, aunque él había antes conversado con Hinata, o estando frecuentemente en los mismos lugares que ella, pocas habían hablado en realidad y, aún más pocas haciéndose compañía. Y en un solo día, había visto a Hinata llorar, en estado de casi shock y echando fuego de cada poro.

Llegaron al lugar donde TenTen esperaba a Hinata. Miró a Neji y a Hinata de una forma sospechosa e interrogante antes de volver a su habitual expresión hacia Hinata.

- Hola, Hinata – dijo TenTen – hace bastante estoy esperando. ¿Estás lista?

- Yo... bueno... sí – respondió ella.

- Es hora de irnos, entonces. Es mejor irnos antes de que Ino y Sakura nos alcancen – y bajó la voz -... prefiero evitar presenciar otra masacre... – se volvió hacia Neji – Neji, vienes?

- Adelántense ustedes.

TenTen tomó el brazo de Hinata y se encaminaron hacia su destino. Hinata miró hacia Neji, que no le había seguido como su padre ordenó. Se quedó allí, sin moverse, hasta que las chicas desaparecieron, y luego, tras un instante de duda, tomó otra dirección que la de ellas.

Debía estar volviéndose loco ¿por qué se estaba portando como... como... bueno, como un idiota? Eso era algo de Lee, o de Naruto, o tal vez de ese idiota de Kiba que iba siempre con su prima a todas partes... No era algo propio de él, Neji Hyuga, el genio de la familia, quedarse parado en la nada mirando... mirando a Hinata. ¿Por qué iba a quedarse mirándola, además? Ella no era en nada diferente de las otras veces.

_Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser _

_Ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas_

_Mentira_. Dijo una voz en su cabeza. Hinata siempre había sido dulce, con esa ternura mezclada con el ansia de probarse más fuerte. Eso siempre le había parecido bien. Le había gustado. Ella siempre le había preocupado, pero la necesidad de protegerla – no de los peligros físicos que él siempre había supuesto – sino la necesidad de cuidar que no sufriera, que nadie le lastimara del modo que el imbécil de Naruto hacía, era algo que nunca antes se había cruzado por su cabeza.

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

Se dio cuenta de que Hinata nunca había necesitado que la protegieran de un peligro físico. Ella podía tolerar eso, se había probado a sí misma y demostrado a todos los demás de cuánto ella era capaz, y fue una sorpresa incluso para él cuando ella se convirtió en Jônin, junto con TenTen, Shikamaru y Shino. Eso sólo demostraba cuán equivocados estaban todos, Hinata no era débil, ella era frágil... delicada de otra forma... ella exponía demasiado sus sentimientos. Y sufría por culpa de ellos.

Neji trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras caminaba por los caminos más oscuros que podía encontrar, sin ánimos de cruzarse con nadie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Si les gusta, dejen comentarios, si? Les aseguro que es una gran motivación para seguir**

**Capítulo 5**

- Oh... yo esperaba algo más... más... – TenTen no pudo terminar.

- ¡Esto es genial! ¿Qué les parece? – dijo Ino, llegando a la entrada donde Hinata y TenTen estaban paradas.

Hinata se sonrojó. El lugar había sido transformado en una disco... había luces rojas, púrpuras y plateadas que iluminaba el lugar que por lo demás estaba a oscuras. Había pufs en todos lados, formados en círculos y grupos de chicos y chicas que charlaban y dirigían mirabas a la entrada y sobre todo al escenario que permanecía bien vacío.

- Bueno... es... ¿está bien? – dijo Hinata.

- El grupo debe ser bastante bueno, si lo han ambientado así, ¿verdad?

Sakura apareció detrás de ellas, haciéndolas entrar.

- ¿Qué tal un poco de sake?

Las chicas fueron hacia la barra. TenTen con un semblante serio, ya que el ambiente no concordaba con su carácter maduro y Hinata, muy cohibida porque nunca había estado en un lugar como ése.

Minutos después Lee, Kiba, Sai y Naruto entraron al lugar, acercándose a donde las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas.

- Hola – dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Entonces vinieron? – dijo Ino, sarcástica - ¿No era una tontería, Kiba?

Kiba se encogió de hombros, respondiendo que no había nada mejor que hacer.

- Lee, ¿has visto a Neji? – preguntó TenTen, echando antes una mirada a Hinata, que miraba con interés su bebida, y aunque no estaba segura porque las luces de por si causaban colores rojos que se reflejaban sobre ellos, podría jurar que estaba sonrojada.

- No. – dijo él, recordando – desde que nos separamos en la tarde. Pero no creo que vaya a venir, ¿tú sí?

- No sé... Hinata, ¿él vendrá?

Hinata agradeció que las luces no dejaran ver sus mejillas color guinda. Hubiera querido responder que ella no sabía nada de la vida personal de su primo, en ese momento. No sabía por qué, pero la mirada suspicaz de TenTen era como si ella pensara... bueno... pensara en que... tonterías.

- Bueno... él... creo que vendrá más tarde.

TenTen parecía muy pensativa por unos minutos, como si esa respuesta no fuese suficiente para ella. En realidad, estaba tratando de ver algo más. Conocía a Lee y a Neji desde hace años, y podía jurar que a éste último le pasaba algo raro. Y estaba convencida de que ese algo tenía que ver con Hinata. Hubiera seguido haciendo cavilaciones, de no ser porque Lee se sentó al lugar vacío que había a su lado, y comenzaron a hablar de que sólo faltaba él dentro del grupo para convertirse en jônin, y no tardaría nada en alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Kiba, Sai y Naruto también se sentaron.

- No creí que fueras a venir, Sai – comentó Sakura, un poco extrañada.

Ino inmediatamente trató entonces de llamar la atención del shinobi, sospechando que Sakura tuviera cualquier interés en él.

- Entonces... ¿qué haces por aquí Sai?

- Bueno, vengo de fiesta, como todos, ¿no? – dijo, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. Ino abrió los ojos y se sonrojó. – pero en realidad no iba a venir. Fue un pedido de la Hokage.

- ¿Lady Tsunade? – preguntó Sakura – ¿la Anciana? – preguntó Naruto.

- Deja de llamar anciana a la Hokage, Naruto.

- ¿la Hokage te pidió que vinieras? – les recordó entonces Ino - ¿para qué?

- Ha estado llamando a varios shinobi, entre jônin, chônin y cazadores especiales Ambu desde ayer – dijo él, bebiendo su sake – estamos en algo realmente grande y serio. Sospecho... –pareció perder su vista en la nada, mientras los demás esperaban expectantes – que esto es incluso peor que los Akatsuki.

- ¿peor que los Akatsuki? – preguntó Sakura en un susurro, más para sí misma.

- ¿pero la anciana... – Sakura le miró amenazante - digo la Hokage... no te ha dicho de qué se trata?

- Aún. Ella quiere hablar con ustedes mañana. Shino y Shikamaru lo saben. Pero en especial quiere que esté a la hora Naruto, Kiba, TenTen, Hinata y Sakura. Tiene una misión para Ino y Lee, también.

- ¿De qué se tratará? – preguntó TenTen a Lee.

- Lo sabremos mañana. Sólo debemos esperar lo que diga Lady Tsunade.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas – al menos verbalmente – por el hombre que subió al escenario a anunciar al grupo japonés que iba a actuar.

Todos voltearon su rostro hacia el escenario. Pero en un segundo la atención de las chicas y los chicos sentados en la barra fue robada por un grupo que se acercó al lugar en el que ellos estaban.

- Que tedio. No pueden hacer una buena fiesta en Konoha.- dijo una de las chicas, de largo cabello plateado. Miraba todo minuciosamente, sin embargo, con una expresión de supremacía, a través de sus ojos violetas.

Si su comentario no hubiera sido de por si ofensivo, la mirada que dirigió al grupo de chicos y chicas a su lado hubiera servido de igual modo para ganar su inmediata antipatía.

- No tienes por qué venir a un lugar que te desagrade, en primer lugar. Y tampoco tienes por qué dejar salir tus comentarios cuando sean tan desagradables – dijo TenTen, tratando de contener su enojo. Lee le hizo gestos para que no dijera nada, pero resultó inútil, así que fingió ver para otro lado.

- Sayu – le reprendió la otra chica a su lado. – No tienes por qué molestarles. No es a lo que hemos venido.

La chica había hablado con un tono calmado, pero reflejaba autoridad. La chica era algo más alta que las dos, con el pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color.

TenTen, Sakura, Ino y Hinata miraban asombradas, y los muchachos levantaban las cabezas con interés.

La primera, Sayu, le miró como si fuera a contestar, pero luego sólo volvió la vista hacia la puerta. La tercera chica, que estaba más alejada en la oscuridad, se acercó. Era bastante bonita, de pelo violeta corto, ojos color miel y piel tostada.

- Déjala, Sora. Será divertido.

La otra chica, Sora, enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Divertido?

- Sí – dijo con malicia – hemos pasado semanas sin algo de acción, y sabes lo divertido que es un enfrentamiento de Sayu.

- No, Aminne, no es en nada divertido. Se supone que estamos aquí en una misión, no para pelear con la hoja. Además, no es a ellos a quienes queremos ver.

Los chicos de Konoha intercambiaron una mirada.

- ¿Una misión?

Las últimas dos palabras salieron de boca de Naruto.

Las tres chicas Sayu, Sora y Aminne que habían estado discutiendo como si ellos no pudieran escucharlas, miraron a Naruto y al resto de los chicos.

- Así es – dijo Sora, mirando a la banda de Naruto – pero es obvio que eres un genin, así que no es algo de lo que tú vayas a saber.

Naruto miró con furia, apretando los dientes y los puños. Eran chicas, sólo por eso...

- No les hagas caso, Naruto. Ellas no saben... – empezó Hinata, pero TenTen que estaba visiblemente enojada continuó.

- Creen ser mejores por ser chônin, ¿eh? – dijo, mirando la banda de Sayu y de Sora.

- Vaya, tienes temperamento – dijo Aminne. Su protector revelaba que era una jônin.- Aunque no creo que eso sea suficiente.

TenTen se levantó, y Lee le miró esta vez alarmado.

- TenTen...

- Hey, TenTen, no les hagas caso. Sakura tendrá trabajo que hacer si te pasas – dijo Ino. Sakura sonrió. A ninguna de las chicas les estaba agradando aquel grupo, y a los muchachos tampoco les gustaba la situación que se estaba formando.

- TenTen, no les prestes atención. – dijo Naruto, adelantándose también – En verdad, no es momento para ponernos a pelear, mañana debemos ir con la anciana Tsunade.

Ella, obviamente, no le iba a prestar atención.

- Oh, ya sé quién eres. He escuchado de ti, Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Aminne y se dirigió a su compañera, aunque sin apartar los ojos de Naruto, mirando con extrema curiosidad– Te has equivocado por una vez, Sora. Yo no sé si este chico sea un genin, pero definitivamente eso no importa. Es el que acabó con Madara Uchiha, así que debe valer algo.

Naruto hubiera querido preguntar cómo es que conocían su nombre, pero la fiesta se volvió de pronto más ruidosa, con los aplausos por la última canción y las parejas que se formaban para empezar a bailar con los nuevos ritmos.

Sayu le murmuró algo a las otras dos, y en un segundo ellas habían salido del lugar.

Entonces, Lee, más valiente que cualquier otro se levantó a invitar a una chica a bailar – solo que curiosamente esa chica era su mejor amiga y por lo tanto no iba a negarse – así que él y TenTen fueron hasta la pista.

Sai invitó a Ino, ya que aunque no sentía grandes deseos de bailar, en realidad no le hacía nada calmar a Ino que no dejaba de hacer comentarios respecto al baile.

Sakura, Hinata, Kiba y Naruto quedaron en la barra.

Sakura esperaba que Naruto le pidiera bailar, la única persona con quien en realidad ella quisiera... bueno, no era posible, y Naruto era quien seguía a esa persona entre su lista de estima. Pero Hinata también estaba sentada allí, al lado de Kiba y Naruto ahora, mirando una interesantísima esquina vacía hacia un lado del salón.

Naruto sabía que probablemente Sakura esperara algo, y probablemente, si Hinata no lo esperaba, la lastimaría igual, lo que era aún peor. Estaba en la situación que había querido evitar hace unas horas. Y ahí estaba Kiba, sabiendo que si Naruto se portaba como un imbécil... bueno, él era amigo de Hinata, y probablemente ella era la hermana más tierna que él hubiera querido que su propia hermana fuera, aunque esa ternura también la volviera extremadamente propensa a sufrir por los demás.

Pero fue Hinata quien se dirigió a Kiba, en voz tan baja que no era imposible que los demás escuchasen.

- A ti... no te gusta bailar... Kiba-kun.

- No, pero... – comenzó él, sin entender qué era lo que Hinata quería decir. - ¿Necesitas algo, Hinata? – trató de no mirar a Naruto sin éxito alguno. Éste cruzaba algunas líneas con Sakura y echaba algunas miradas hacia él y Hinata.

Hinata tenía la terrible sospecha de que el único motivo por el que Kiba no salía corriendo de ese lugar, con lo que odiaba bailar, era porque ella le preocupaba. Todos considerándola demasiado débil como para soportar un poco de sufrimiento – aunque sinceramente ese no era solo "un poco" de sufrimiento" -, se preocupaban por ella tanto como para olvidar lo que ellos mismos detestaban. Eso sería hermoso, sino se sintiera horriblemente culpable por ello.

- Ve... ve a bailar con alguien... – le dijo, pero resultó claro en la expresión de Kiba que la idea no le apetecía en lo más mínimo – bueno... si no quieres... yo estoy bien, puedes ir a casa.

- Hinata...

- En verdad.

Kiba no estaba para nada convencido. Hinata no parecía estar muy bien y no podía dejarla sola. O en compañía de Naruto y Sakura, lo que era aún peor.

- N-Neji... él vendrá por mí. Debe estar alrededor y llegará enseguida... No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Él se rindió.

- De acuerdo – dijo él – Si tú, necesitas algo, ya sabes.

- Sí.

Kiba no estaba en absoluto convencido de dejar a su amiga allí, pero había insistido tanto que era más que obvio que quería estar sola. No creía ni por asomo que Neji fuera a buscarla, ella nunca había tenido una relación tan cercana con su primo, y éste no cuidaba de ella más que por aquella tontería del bôke y del sôke.

Naruto vio como Kiba se iba, y Hinata seguía mirando la misma esquina, luego de haber cruzado su mirada con él por un segundo y desviarla. Tal vez fuera momento de hablar con ella, aunque tampoco estaba seguro que decir. Cobró valor... en algo en lo que ni siquiera el chakra del zorro podía ayudarle... y se acercó a la chica.

- ¿Hinata? – dudó él.

Ella tardó dos segundos en voltearse lentamente hacia él.

- ¿Sí, Naruto?

- Oh... bueno... hola – dijo él, sonriéndole.

- Hola – dijo, devolviendo la sonrisa, aunque de una forma no muy segura.

- Verás... yo... yo quería decirte que...


	6. Chapter 6

Todavía extraño a Neji, mi personaje favorito. Ni siquiera Sasuke puede ocupar su lugar.

**Capítulo 6**

Kiba se había ido, no sin dirigirle varias miradas de duda. Suspiró. Neji no vendría probablemente. Ya le había molestado mucho aquel día.

- ¿Hinata? – Naruto preguntó, ella pudo escuchar cómo él estaba detrás de ella.

Con esfuerzo giró hasta verle a los ojos.

- ¿Sí, Naruto?

- Oh... bueno... hola – dijo él, sonriéndole.

- Hola – dijo, devolviendo la sonrisa como pudo, forzando a su rostro.

Naruto trastrabilló un poco, algo que por lo general le pasaba a ella.

- Verás... yo... yo quería decirte que...

El corazón de Hinata creyó por un instante que él hablaría de aquello, que eliminaría todas las dudas que le estaban carcomiendo, pero entonces dio un vuelco.

- Naruto, ven, vamos a bailar – dijo Sakura, que había vuelto de ir a buscar unas bebidas.

Naruto miró perplejo a las dos chicas.

- Oh, Hinata... ¿podemos hablar después?

Hubiera querido decir algo, pero se quedó muda al escuchar las disculpas de Naruto que iba conducido por Sakura. Sólo un minuto, ella había creído... Pero así sería siempre. Sakura siempre sería primero para él.

Se obligó a salir de allí a un paso normal, cuando había querido salir disparada. Cerró los ojos, esperando abrirlos y encontrarse que todo aquello no fue más que un mal sueño. Pero cuando sintió las manos de alguien en sus hombros y los abrió, se dio cuenta de que todo era real. O en todo caso estaba alucinando.

- N-Neji...

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó él, también se veía alarmado, parecía preocupado.

- No es nada, de verdad.

Neji no creía en eso. Sus ojos fueron directamente hacia Naruto, que bailaba con Sakura.

- ¿Quieres salir de aquí? – preguntó él.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada. Estaba demasiado conmocionada para detenerse a sentir. Sintió como Neji le conducía fuera de aquella fiesta. Fue un error tan grande haber ido. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Caminaron largo trecho sin decir una palabra.

- Tienes fiebre – dijo Neji, pasando sus cálidas manos por su rostro, y de repente sintió escalofríos.

Ello no lo negó ni dijo nada por algún tiempo, pero permaneció inmóvil, frente a las murallas del clan Hyuga.

- ¿En realidad... realmente Neji... t-tú nunca te has enamorado?

Él no contestó. Iba a decir que no, pero no pudo hacerlo, apenas consiguió negar levemente con la cabeza.

- Sólo espero... Neji... de verdad, que nunca te lastimen – dijo, haciendo un enorme e inútil esfuerzo porque su voz no se quebrara – Duele... mucho. Si un amor luego puede llegar a dolerme... a dolerme más que ahora, ya no podré... nada.

- Entra, Hinata – dijo él, sin moverse un milímetro – estarás bien. Eres muy fuerte.

Y Hinata sintió de pronto que así era. Porque Neji se lo había dicho. Él la creía fuerte, y todo estaría bien.

**¡**

Tsunade se encontró frente a una montaña de papeles como todos los días. Pero ese día sería especialmente difícil. Se imaginaba tener que encarar a esos chicos... Era verdad que ellos eran muy jóvenes y no tenían toda su fuerza o experiencia, pero también era verdad que nunca se había encontrado con una generación como esa.

Los equipos Kakashi, 8, 10 y el de Maito Gai eran tal vez los más excepcionales que ella había visto. Bueno, tal vez esa chica Ino, y Chôuji no fueran tan fuertes como los demás, pero aun así, sus equipos seguían siendo los más confiables que ella poseía. De allí a encargarles esta misión.

La puerta se abrió y los miembros del equipo Gai y del equipo 8 entraron al salón.

Sólo unos minutos después el equipo Kakashi, junto con Ino y Chôji hicieron su aparición. Extrañamente Shikamaru no iba con ellos, pero dejó de parecer extraño cuando éste entró sospechosamente acompañando a Temari. Kankuro no apareció hasta minutos después, acompañado de Matsuri.

- Aún estamos esperando a cuatro personas más. – dijo Tsunade – Sin embargo, empezaré explicándoselo a ustedes, ya que al menos uno de mis equipos está completo.

- Pero somos quince... si aún faltan cuatro más...- dijo Ino.

- Serán dos equipos. Explicaré los detalles de sus misiones por separado. Lo que necesitan saber es que, a pesar de que Naruto ha matado a Madara, y eso haya evitado la destrucción de las cinco naciones ninjas, seguimos estando en peligro. Los cinco kages hemos hablado al respecto. Los bîjus están libres y eso, temo decir, nos ha traído a un problema aún mayor.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Naruto.

- Los Bîjus que Madara pretendía usar han quedado libres. Aún no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso, así que la situación tal vez sea reversible si actuamos lo suficientemente rápido. Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo los bîjus sigan absorbiendo chakra y asesinando, más fuerzas recuperan, y pronto nos veríamos en la misma situación que dieciséis años atrás.

Tsunade hizo una pausa, y sus ojos se fijaron en Naruto.

- Así que, antes de que eso ocurra, su misión será encontrar y capturar a los Bîjus mientras todavía sea posible. Esta misión estará asignada a dos grupos, que irán en busca de estos Bîjus. Los encerrarán en contenedores temporales, y los destruirán si pueden, pero esta tarea no puede tardar más de un mes. Para ese tiempo, sería imposible que ustedes solos los detuvieran – hizo una pausa – Sin embargo, estoy absolutamente segura de que lo harán.

- Tengo entendido que recibiríamos ayuda de parte del Raikage- dijo Temari.

- Así es. Deben estar por llegar.- dijo Tsunade, mientras seguía andando por el salón. – pero no debes preocuparte de ello, Temari. Tu equipo está formado por ninjas de la hoja. Shikamaru y tú son encargados del equipo 1, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, TenTen, Lee, Sakura, Chôji y uno más, que está por llegar.

- ¿De quién se trata?- preguntó Naruto.

Antes de que su pregunta fuera contestada la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a tres chicas.

- Tú – dijo en tono acusativo TenTen, dirigiéndose a Sayu.

- Hola – Sayu, a diferencia del día anterior, le dirigió una sonrisa, que resultaba cínica.- Qué gusto verte de nuevo.

- Saludos, lady Tsunade.

- Las hemos estado esperando – dijo Tsunade – ahora, sólo nos falta una persona.

- Esperamos no habernos retrasado demasiado. - dijo Aminne, sonriendo.

Los demás, que habían estado presentes en la noche, las miraban incrédulos. No podían haber dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en tan poco tiempo.

- El equipo 2 está formado por Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Sora, Aminne, Sayu, Matsuri y Kankuro. Shino Aburame, tú serán el líder de este grupo, conjuntamente con Sora.

- Pero aún falta uno de nuestro equipo – dijo Temari.

- No. Ya está aquí. De hecho, del otro lado de la puerta – se dirigió hacia la puerta – Pasa- dijo.

Incluso las chicas de la aldea oculta de las nubes quedaron asombradas. Sakura empalideció, y sólo pudo murmurar "Sasuke" de forma tan baja que nadie podría escuchar, y luego todos sus pensamientos se desconectaron.

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto, incrédulo, expresando lo que todos decían con la mirada.

- Temari, tu equipo está completo ahora.

Temari hubiera dicho algo, si se le hubiese ocurrido una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte. Shikamaru estaba igual. Todos.

- Bien. Ahora, me gustaría que el equipo 2 aguardase afuera, mientras doy unas breves instrucciones.

Las chicas de las Nubes, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Kankuro, Ino y Chôuji salieron. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tsunade se dirigió a un consternado grupo.

- Equipo 1, será difícil para ustedes acceder a refuerzos. Serán destinados a los países del viento y del rayo, donde deberán atrapar y destruir a los cuatro bîjus que han sido localizados en esas zonas. Temari y Shikamaru, ustedes son estrategas, por tanto confío en que conducirán bien al grupo.

Las palabras de Tsunade fueron clavándose en los shinobi y las kunoichi que le escuchaban con la mayor atención.

Tsunade también pensaba en ello. Les había asignado una misión tipo "S" a chônin's también, algo que probablemente ningún otro en su lugar haría. Pero dudaba que otras personas fueran más capaces que las que se encontraban paradas junto a ella, y las que aguardaban conjeturando allá afuera. Claro, TenTen, Temari, Shikamaru y los dos Hyuga eran jônin, y aunque Lee, Sakura y Sasuke no lo eran, la velocidad de Lee, la rapidez para sanar de Sakura y el poder de Sasuke resultarían indispensables.

- Partirán mañana – finalizó – deseo que tengan éxito en su misión.

Cuando el equipo 1, el Equipo Nara salió, los llamados del equipo 2, el equipo Aburame hicieron lo mismo. Las fortalezas de este grupo eran bien diferentes respecto al otro grupo. Shino tenía suficiente cabeza para estar al frente del grupo y llevarlos seguros, y las capacidades de Sora habían sido bien descritas por el raikage, y no dudaba que éste hubiera escogido bien. Shino, Kankuro, Aminne y Sai eran jônin, y éste último además de las filas de los cazadores especiales Ambu. Kiba tenía excelentes habilidades de rastreo y de tácticas de ataque, Ino – a pesar de no ser tan rápida como Sakura – podría curar a los miembros en cualquier caso, Matsuri era – según palabras del propio Kazekage – una excelente kunoichi con técnicas de ataque formidables, lo que era siempre útil en cualquier caso y además otra ninja médico... y Naruto. Naruto tenía la suficiente resistencia, fuerza y valor para creerle capaz de luchar por todo su equipo si era necesario. Lo suficientemente capaz de atrapar a cualquier bîju. El kîubi era el único que no estaba libre.

- Shino, Sora – nombró Tsunade – deberán dirigirse a los países del agua, y aquí, del fuego. Un bîju ha sido detectado también en el país del metal. Deben empezar su viaje cuanto antes.

- No se preocupe, anciana Tsunade... acabaremos con todos los bîjus. – dijo Naruto enérgicamente, seguro de lograrlo.

Tsunade asintió, y cuando los miembros del equipo 2 salieron, miró hacia la ventana, que daba a los rostros de los Hokages tallados en la roca. Sólo esperaba estar haciéndolo bien.

**¡**

- Han escuchado – dijo Temari – saldremos mañana a primera hora, y los quiero a todos listos.

Era algo innecesario decir eso ya que todos lo tenían muy en claro. Bueno, tal vez sí hiciera falta, porque Sakura no había podido entender la mitad de lo que Tsunade había dicho. Tampoco todo lo que Temari, o Shikamaru, decían quedaba del todo en su cabeza. Estaba pálida, tan pálida como Hinata había estado el día anterior. Todos se habían dado cuenta, pero como conocían la probable razón, no se atrevían a mencionarlo.

Temari y Shikamaru fueron a analizar los planos y mapas de los países y aldeas que habían sido entregadas por Tsunade, preparando estrategias y tácticas para la misión, mientras los demás se dirigían por su cuenta.

- Sakura, ¿vienes? – preguntó TenTen, porque ésta no se había movido un milímetro.

- Oh..., esto... yo... iré a buscar a Sai – antes de terminar de hablar ya había salido disparada.

Claro que no iba a buscar a Sai, ¿para qué demonios buscaría a Sai? Ni siquiera estaba con ánimos para hablar con Naruto. ¿Por qué le habían puesto en el mismo equipo que Sasuke? ¿No podía estar Ino en su lugar, y ella con el resto de su equipo?

Fue hasta casa, aterrada.

Naruto estaba igual de aturdido. De que Sasuke fuera en una misión como en los viejos tiempos, preocupado por Sakura, porque ella no parecía nada bien, y además no estaría en su equipo como Sai.

¿En qué había pensado Tsunade? Bueno, Sasuke se había vuelto a la aldea... pero era obvio que él no deseaba estar ahí, menos en un equipo.

**¡**

Mientras tanto, TenTen era la que más pensaba al respecto. Además de preocuparle y emocionarle la misión, tenía el presentimiento de que todo eso sería muy interesante.

La distribución de su equipo había sido demasiado conveniente, casualmente. Era obvio que Shikamaru y Temari no se eran indiferentes... de hecho, era extraño si no había sucedido nada hasta ahora. Sakura, a juzgar por su expresión... seguía enamorada de Sasuke. Y no creía que su intuición fallara para nada, si Neji sentía algo más que afecto por su prima. Muy conveniente, de verdad...

**¡**

Hinata llegó a casa en el momento en que Hanabi entrenaba con su padre, preparó el té y lo dejó en la puerta, para que ellos lo vieran cuando terminaran. Subió a su cuarto y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Agradecía que no le hubieran puesto en el equipo 2. Aunque Kiba y Shino estaban allí... pero prefería no estar cerca de Naruto. Ella no solía hablar con muchos de los que estaban en su equipo, pero al menos, Neji estaría allí. Se sorprendió a sí misma por ese pensamiento, el hecho de que la presencia de Neji se hubiera vuelto tan importante para ella.

Se puso de pie y tomó un bolso, empezando a guardar un poco de ropa y lo que necesitaría para el viaje, y salió al patio, donde Hanabi y su padre hacía tiempo habían acabado su entrenamiento. Se preguntó lo que su padre le diría probablemente cuando le tuviera que mencionar la misión, y la respuesta vino automáticamente... se recordó escucharlo diciéndolo: _- Trata de no ser una molestia, y ayudar... si puedes. _

Hanabi se acercó a ella.

- Hola, Hinata. ¿has visto a Neji? Nuestro padre quiere hablar con él.

- No... no le he visto... desde hace rato – respondió ella, con los ojos en una flor, aunque en realidad no veía nada.

- Oh... en ese caso avísale si lo ves – dijo Hanabi, retirándose.

- Está bien.

Neji estaría preparándose para la misión también, así que probablemente no le vería hasta mañana. El día anterior... había sido muy extraño. Nunca había hablado tanto con él, y aunque no quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado no lo podía evitar, cada vez las escenas volvían con más y más fuerza. Y era la imagen de Neji, no la de Naruto, la que se presentaba cuando cerraba los ojos.

- Hinata-sama – dijo una mujer, Yahiko, haciendo una leve reverencia.

- ¿Sí?

- Hiashi-sama desea hablar con usted, la ha mandado llamar.

- Iré enseguida. Gracias.

Yahiko se retiró, y Hinata se levantó. No había algo que deseara menos hacer que hablar con su padre. Caminó hasta el salón donde él habitualmente entrenaba o meditaba.

- ¿Me has mandado buscar, padre?

- Sí, Hinata – dijo él, pero sin mirarla – Siéntate.

Hinata obedeció.

- ¿Pensabas decirme de tu misión antes de irte?

- Sí... yo...

- Me he enterado por Neji.

Por supuesto...

- La Hokage... la hokage nos pidió que fuéramos...

- Estoy enterado.

Hinata no sabía que decir. Cualquier aclaración sería innecesaria, y también sabía lo que su padre diría probablemente, y no deseaba escuchar.

- Asegúrate de regresar a salvo – dijo él. Hinata alzó los ojos, sorprendida. Hiashi ahora le estaba mirando.

- Lo haré, padre.

- Hinata, eres la heredera del Sôke a pesar de todo. Y eres hija mía.

- Arigato, Otou-san – dijo ella, sintiendo como si el corazón de pronto se hiciera más ligero. Sonrió.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo por un momento, Hinata entonces se levantó, ya no había nada por decir o escuchar. Hizo una leve reverencia hacia su padre y se retiró.

**¡**

El sol no despuntaba aun cuando varias figuras aparecieron en una de las calles habitualmente vacías.

- Sigo pensando que no era necesario venir. Ellos parten a otro lugar, pertenecen a otro equipo – dijo Temari.

- Déjalos. No nos veremos en un mes – dijo Shikamaru – No es muy importante, pero de todos modos, tampoco estamos perdiendo nada.

TenTen, Lee, Neji y Hinata llegaron juntos, y Chöji apareció seguid detrás de ellos, Sakura llegó de otra de las calles, y Sasuke de una de las calles en dirección opuesta.

- ¿Aún no llegan? – preguntó Sakura.

- Eso es obvio – respondió Temari.

Pero en ese momento fueron visibles otras varias personas acercándose. Era el equipo 2 completo.

- Hola chicos – saludó Naruto, sonriendo.

- Hola – respondieron los demás.

- Será mejor no tardarnos – respondió Shikamaru – Nos dividiremos ahora, y nos veremos cuando la misión llegue a su fin.

Sakura se acercó a Sai, y a Naruto.

- Bueno... regresen bien.

- Por supuesto.- dijo Sai.

- No va a pasar nada – Naruto sonaba confiado.

- Naruto... cuídate – dijo, abrazándolo. Naruto quedó sorprendido, pero reaccionó – Tú también, Sakura.

Hinata se hubiera entristecido por eso, o sentido celos, si no fuera porque ella pensaba exactamente igual que Sakura. Fue hacia Kiba y Shino.

- Es una lástima que no estés en nuestro equipo – dijo Kiba.

- Sí... pero ustedes... son demasiado buenos. Todo estará bien – dijo, sonriendo – Y además, Shino está a cargo. Nunca nada nos ha salido mal gracias a él.

- Nos veremos al regreso, Hinata – dijo Shino.

- Sí – asintió ella. Abrazó a Shino y a Kiba aún más fuerte, y luego se volvió hacia Naruto. – Suerte, Naruto – dijo, sonriendo para demostrar que todo estaba bien.

El equipo 1 empezó a andar en dirección opuesta. Antes de que sus voces fueran demasiado lejanas, TenTen gritó.

- ¡Me debes una pelea, Aminne!

La otra soltó una risa, y respondió.

- ¡Cuando quieras, TenTen de la hoja!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

El equipo 1 se dirigió primero al país del viento. Hace dos semanas solamente, el Kazekage había recibido noticias de que un bîju había atacado una aldea próxima a los límites con el país del Agua.

En un día, recorrieron con velocidad hasta llegar al país del viento, y la noche sólo les encontró cuando ya había pasado por tres aldeas en el camino. Acamparon cerca de un río que cruzaba el desierto. Algunas montañas se levantaban a su vista, no demasiado lejos del río. Estudiaron el terreno y encontraron una cueva, en la que se decidieron a pasar la noche.

- Al ritmo en que hemos avanzado hoy, tardaremos sólo dos días más a lo sumo en llegar – dijo Temari. Sacó unos pergaminos abriéndolos delante de ella.

- La hokage ha explicado que los bîjus aún no son muy fuertes. Quizá para un solo Shinobi, pero nada que tres o cuatro no puedan vencer. Así que hemos analizado las cualidades de cada uno de nosotros para decidir – siguió Shikamaru.

- No seguiremos moviéndonos juntos – conjeturó Neji.

- Así es. – dijo Temari, con una sonrisa de satisfacción porque alguien hubiera entendido el plan – Sakura, tú eres un médico ninja, por lo tanto, no podremos arriesgarnos a tenerte bajo fuego en ningún caso.

- Eso me han dicho...- susurró Sakura sarcásticamente, sin embargo, Sasuke la escuchó, y sus labios se estiraron un poco.

- Te moverás detrás durante el día, y sólo debes alcanzarnos durante la noche, esto en caso de que suframos algún ataque y alguien salga lastimado.

- Es una suerte que Sakura sea una sanadora tan rápida – mencionó TenTen – cuando Hinata luchó contra Pain, ella la ayudó enseguida.

Hinata se sonrojó, porque recordó lo que había sucedido en aquella ocasión.

- Además, hemos pensado mucho al respecto. Nos moveremos en tres filas. Primeramente Neji, irá junto con Chôuji, Lee y Hinata por delante. Con su Byakugan ellos pueden fácilmente detectar cualquier cosa, ustedes tres son, además, especializados en ataques directos. TenTen, Shikamaru y yo iremos por detrás. Ataques de largo alcance. Nuestras habilidades trabajan mucho mejor juntas.

- ¿En qué lugar queda Sasuke Uchiha entonces? – preguntó Neji. Sospechaba la respuesta, pero hizo la pregunta porque Temari parecía querer olvidar esa parte.

- Sasuke irá con Sakura – respondió Temari, como si fuera obvio – no dejaremos a nadie del equipo solo, y aún menos a nuestra ninja médico, todos saben eso, es elemental.

Sakura miró hacia Sasuke, pero él no la miraba. Sin embargo, sus músculos se tensaron y apretó su mandíbula.

Cuando cenaron y apagaron el fuego que les daba la escasa iluminación, Sakura quedó sin poder dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Sasuke, en cómo éste le despreciaba, en cuánto ella lo amaba y lo odiaba, cómo su odio superaba con creces al amor, en lo difícil que sería estar el día entero cerca de él... y aunque no lo reconociera nunca, sintió cierto calor en el pecho, donde tenía aquella estocada del corazón.

**¡**

Aún faltaba bastante para el amanecer, y el resto del equipo parecía estar durmiendo aún. Hinata se levantó, ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Aún era oscuro, y decidió salir de la cueva, andando hasta un peñasco, donde se sentó mirando a la nada.

Había visto la forma en que Sakura miraba a Sasuke y más que eso, la reacción que tenía sólo por estar cerca de él, no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones y resultaba evidente que la chica aún quería a Sasuke. No sabía que debería sentir entonces, alegría, o tristeza por Naruto, pero más bien, ella pensaba – estaba segura, cada partícula de su mente le gritaba – que Naruto sólo era amigo de Sakura, y si tal vez sentía algo profundo por ella, no era al menos como el sentimiento que él despertó en Hinata. Aún si no fuera más que amistad, su mente le gritaba también – y ella no lo dudaba – que Naruto la veía a ella misma como una amiga, una persona que le gustaba, pero no lo suficiente para amarla. Y eso, supuso, estaba bien.

Le embargó una dulzona y empalagosa melancolía que aturdió sus sentidos, pero no le incomodó la verdad. Fue capaz de comprenderlo, y era hora de aceptar que todo iba a seguir para Naruto como si nada. Sólo que ella ya le había dicho que lo amaba y él lo sabía, que ella había hecho algo con respecto a ese amor y si ahora éste no era correspondido, ¿Qué más iba a poder hacer? Cambiar un sentimiento forzadamente era imposible. Seguramente Naruto había dado mucho por Sakura y aunque ella le estimara más por esto, seguía amando a Sasuke, por más molesta que fuera esa realidad.

Se asombró a sí misma por cómo aceptaba esa verdad. Así, era más fácil ignorar las punzadas en el corazón.

- Hinata – dijo una voz cerca de ella, que reconoció. Sorpresivamente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

- H-hola – respondió.

Neji se sentó al lado de ella, mirando también hacia la nada. Hinata se dio cuenta de que el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, pero ella no lo había notado antes.

**¡**

Neji despertó antes de clarear el alba, como solía hacer. Aún estaba oscuro, pero sus ojos fueron instintivamente hacia el lugar donde Hinata dormía. Se alarmó al no verla y su cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente dando un salto. Salió de la cueva, y activó su byakugan.

Pudo sentir el alivio físicamente cuando la vio algo más arriba en la montaña. Sus músculos dejaron de tensarse y aflojó la mandíbula, y una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en sus labios.

Subió a donde ella estaba y pronunció su nombre.

- H-hola... – ella tartamudeó, lo que se le hizo extraño ya que hacía demasiado que había dejado de hacerlo.

Se sentó junto a Hinata, mirando también a la lejanía, y las estrellas que aún cubrían el cielo.

- ¿Todos... han despertado? – preguntó ella.

- No – respondió él – solo nosotros, somos los primeros.

Neji se dio cuenta de que al pronunciar "_nosotros_", sintió que habían estrujado su estómago. Así que intentó rectificar la frase.

- Todos estarán despiertos enseguida. Saldremos al clarear.

Aun así, sintió que el "_Saldremos"_ los involucraba a los dos, no a Lee, o a Chôuji. Ellos eran invisibles. Era de Hinata de quien no podría apartar la vista.

Estaba tan absorto en los sentimientos que estaba experimentando, que no era capaz de darse cuenta que Hinata tampoco apartaba la vista de él. Ella había escuchado con una alegría no muy normal, que estaría todo el día en compañía de Neji. No Lee, o Chôuji. Neji.

- N-Neji... – empezó, tartamudeando otra vez.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias – susurró.

Neji le miró extrañado, ya que no entendía el motivo de su agradecimiento.

- ¿Por qué me darías las gracias? – preguntó él – no he hecho nada.

- Bueno... nunca habría llegado a jônin de no ser por ti, siempre estás ayudándome a entrenar, y me haces sentir mejor, aun cuando ésa no es tu responsabilidad – dijo ella - ... y yo... yo me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo... – el rostro de Hinata se volvió sonrosado.

Neji sonrió – y Hinata vio cuán hermosa era su sonrisa -. Las palabras de Hinata, y su rostro lleno de ternura, provocaron que lo cubriera una oleada de felicidad que se obligó a si mismo a disipar.

- No debes darme gracias por eso – dijo a la chica – Cuidar de ti no es una responsabilidad, me gusta hacerlo.

Sus manos se movieron involuntariamente hacia las de ella, y se estremeció, algo muy raro en él, Hinata le miró asombrada y completamente colorada, pero sonrió, y Neji pensó, que esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que existía en el mundo.

Escucharon sonidos más abajo en la montaña, y se dieron cuenta que empezaba a clarear, así que bajaron junto a los demás, sin tener la cabeza completamente donde deberían estar.

**¡**

Todos habían despertado ya, y la ausencia de Neji y Hinata fue notada de inmediato cuando empezaron a levantar el campamento. Pero éstos entraron juntos al cabo de poco tiempo murmurando algunas cosas como salir dar una vuelta, tomar aire fresco y otras excusas parecidas.

TenTen fue quien menos satisfecha quedó de esta respuesta. No había demasiada variedad para salir a dar una vuelta, y estaban en el desierto, por lo que el aire no era en absoluto algo fresco. Sin embargo, no hizo objeción más que dirigir una mirada suspicaz a ambos, hasta que salieron en compañía de Lee y Chôji.

- ¡Nos vemos en la tarde, TenTen! – dijo Lee.

- Vale – respondió ella, sonriendo – no le pierdas el ritmo a los demás – agregó, sabiendo que eso era imposible. Lee era por mucho más rápido que todos ellos juntos.

Sólo pocos minutos después Shikamaru, Temari y ella también salieron detrás de los demás.

Sólo quedaban Sakura y Sasuke.

**¡**

Sólo quedaron Sakura y Sasuke en la montaña. Siguieron minutos en silencio, sin mirarse ni una sola vez el uno al otro.

- ¿Cuánto se supone que debemos permanecer aquí? – preguntó Sakura, impaciente.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Shikamaru dijo – y Temari fue muy insistente en ello también – que debían retrasarse al menos veinte minutos, para estar lo suficientemente lejos y lo suficientemente cerca de los demás.

- Al menos veinte minutos más – dijo él, cortante.

Sakura estaba irritada por tener que permanecer tanto tiempo con Sasuke. Bueno, andaría todo el día con él, pero al menos estarían andando y podría evitar más fácilmente hablar, o mirarle. Estando los dos solos en el desierto resultaba extremadamente difícil y exasperante. Preferiría estar con Naruto – demonios, incluso con Sai – que en compañía de Sasuke. Rio entre dientes, en medio de su enojo, ¡Qué diferencia aquella de cuando eran niños!

Sasuke no pudo evitar cierta curiosidad por la risa de la chica. Sin embargo, cuando ésta volvió a abrir la boca, no parecía en nada divertida.

- Es absurdo. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

- Eso no puedes saberlo – respondió él con calma – no sabes a qué podrías enfrentarte tú sola, y sin refuerzos, tus probabilidades de morir son extremadamente altas.

Sakura estaba aún más furiosa. Si el clima siguiera su estado de ánimo, el cielo despejado y completamente azul del desierto estaría ahora negro, crujiendo con truenos y relámpagos.

- Soy más fuerte que...

- De todas formas – le interrumpió él – no me enviaron para cuidarte exclusivamente, sino para cuidar al equipo.

Ahora, la curiosidad de Sakura había despertado.

- ¿Proteger al equipo?

- Tú eres el ninja médico, ¿verdad? Asegurándote, ellos aseguran sus vidas – su tono seguía siendo el mismo, y no levantó la vista a Sakura, que ahora, muy a su pesar, sí le miraba. – Y sobre todo, no confían en mí, de modo que me envían contigo ya que fuimos compañeros de equipo alguna vez, y creen que no te mataría.

Esta vez Sasuke le miró por primera vez, ella estaba seria, con una expresión aún más inescrutable que la de él.

- Pues se han equivocado – dijo, sarcástica – Estaría más segura con diez ninjas enemigos que conocieran mi posición.

- No tengo motivos para matarte.

- Lo has intentado.

La parte racional de Sasuke le decía que debía evitar toda la molestia de contestar las preguntas absurdas de la chica, pero tampoco tenía por qué no responderle. Si forzosamente tendría que pasar todo el día con ella, al menos calmarla estaría bien.

- Tú lo intentaste también.

Vale. Era cierto.

- Es diferente – dijo Sakura entre dientes.

- No veo la diferencia.

- Naruto y yo nunca quisimos hacerte daño. Sólo queríamos que volvieras. Pero eres un idiota así que lo echaste todo a perder. Esa es la diferencia – dijo Sakura – sólo buscabas venganza a costa de todo, y nosotros protegíamos la aldea.

- Sigo sin ver la diferencia.

- No sé por qué estás aquí. No eres la persona que yo conocí.

- Nunca me conociste.

- Tal vez – dijo Sakura, tomando aire – eso sólo nos da una idea más de por qué no debería confiar en ti.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, y el silencio fue de pronto aún peor que antes. Sasuke podía sentir el odio de Sakura que estaba cargado en la aplastante atmósfera. Se puso de pie.

- Es hora de irnos.

**¡**

El calor era abrumador cuando se detuvieron a almorzar.

- Deben estar muy lejos – dijo Hinata, con su byakugan activado – no puedo verlos.

- Están a casi nueve kilómetros de nosotros – dijo Neji – mi byakugan apenas alcanza a cubrirlo.

Hinata había alcanzado luego de una constante práctica un byakugan de un poco más de seis kilómetros de diámetro, algo que resultaba más de lo que Hanabi era capaz de hacer, y hasta lo que su propio padre había podido llegar. Sin embargo, Neji era asombroso. Su radio iba más allá de ocho kilómetros de diámetro. Hinata siempre había admirado a su primo por su fortaleza y querido parecerse a él.

- Pero probablemente también ellos decidan detenerse enseguida. Será mejor que nos alimentemos primero, si pretendemos seguir con la misma velocidad . El río no está muy lejos de aquí.

El ambiente ahora era bastante diferente al desértico que había visto al salir. Ahora penetraban un bosque bastante extenso, y aunque el río no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlo o escucharlo, Hinata y Neji lo veían fácilmente con el byakugan.

Los cuatro ninjas se detuvieron.

- Este bosque parece extenderse mucho más, y aún queda mucho tiempo de viaje, así que sería mejor si no agotamos las provisiones. – dijo Neji.

- Iré por agua... – dijo Hinata.

- Esto... ¿si vamos todos? La verdad es que hemos estado todo un día en el desierto, y casi no hemos probado agua – dijo Lee.

- Está bien – asintió Neji. – vámonos.

El río estaba a menos de un kilómetro. No les quedaba demasiada comida, pero Lee dijo haber visto unos frutos comestibles en el camino y se detuvo a recogerlos, así que Neji, Chôuji y Hinata llegaron primero.

El río era, - al contrario de lo que habían recorrido kilómetros atrás en el desierto – caudaloso, más poblado de peces, cangrejos y variados tipos de seres acuáticos. Neji bajó un poco más, empezando a atrapar algunos peces. Hinata se acercó al borde de un risco, agachándose a ver los cangrejos que eran visibles para ella desde allí.

- Éstos son muy deliciosos hechos al vapor – dijo.

Chôuji estaba atrás de ella, pero mirando al bosque, en dirección contraria. En el momento en que escuchó "deliciosos" se volteó bruscamente.

- ¡Ah!

El movimiento hizo que Hinata perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara al agua. Chôuji pareció desesperado y se asomó para verla desde el risco, pero Hinata no salía del agua.

- ¡Hinata! Lo siento... – ahora la desesperación en su voz fue más notoria porque Hinata no salía a la superficie. – ¡Hinata!, ¿Estás Bien?

El cuerpo de Neji se tensó al oír a Chôuji, le alarmó el hecho de que algo pudiera suceder a Hinata y activó el byakugan. Hinata no salía a la superficie. Ella debió haber salido ya.

- Eres un idiota – dijo a Chôuji, realmente furioso. – ¡Hinata! – llamó, preparándose a saltar al agua.

- ¡Lo siento! Fue un accidente, yo sólo...

No terminó la frase ya que ambos voltearon sus rostros a Hinata, cuya cabeza salía a la superficie.

- Hinata, ¿estás bien? – dijo Neji, aliviado de verla, pero con un dejo de preocupación.

- S-sí – dijo ella – Chôuji, ya tengo los cangrejos.

Chôuji rió, aliviado de que su torpeza no hubiese pasado a mayores. Neji le dirigió una mirada asesina y él se calló.

- Yo... y-yo iré a buscar... iré a hacer fuego – dijo, desapareciendo con increíble rapidez del lugar.

Neji fue hacia el lugar donde Hinata se acercaba a la orilla.

- ¿Estás bien, Hinata?

- Sí.

- Me preocupaste.

- Lo siento.- dijo ella, apenada de que su primo estuviera otra vez al pendiente de su seguridad que de él mismo. _Aunque no puedes decir_ – le dijo una voz en su cabeza – _que eso no te gusta, ¿verdad?_

Neji tomó su mano para ayudarla a salir, aunque ella no hubiese necesitado tal ayuda. Sintió un escalofrío – debía ser por el agua fría, se dijo – y dio un traspié, cayendo otra vez al agua y Neji con ella.

- L-lo... siento, Neji... – se disculpó la chica, sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rosa otra vez.

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada_

El joven no respondió en seguida, el color hacía a su prima aún más linda de lo que ya era... todavía más hermosa. Vio como una gota de agua se deslizaba por su rostro, llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios... pudo imaginar por un segundo la suavidad de éstos, su textura, su sabor...

_Yo quisiera que vivieras, de mí siempre enamorada._

Se recriminó a si mismo por estos pensamientos y recordó que la chica esperaba una respuesta.

_Tú te me quedas viendo, y me preguntas, si algo me está pasando_

- Está bien – dijo él - no es nada.

Salieron del agua, y Hinata tembló un poco. Esto no pasó desapercibido a Neji.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- N-nada... – respondió la chica – sólo tengo... un poco de frío.

Neji la observó. Estaba totalmente empapada – bueno, él también lo estaba – y la blusa negra que ella llevaba se ceñía a su cuerpo, a su esbelta figura... se dio una bofetada mentalmente. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

_Y yo no sé qué hacer si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo_

- Vamos a cambiarnos.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y estornudó. Neji dio otro paso más hacia ella, estando lo bastante cerca para tomar su mentón, obligándola a alzar la vista.

- Neji... – susurró ella, confusa.

- No quiero que te enfermes – dijo él – no quiero que te suceda nada.

_Quisiera decirte, lo que yo siento._

La chica sintió el cálido aliento del muchacho en su rostro, embriagándola en un aroma varonil, un aroma inigualable.

_Pero tengo miedo, de que me rechaces_

_Y que solo en mente, vivas para siempre_

Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, ambos lo notaron. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, podían escuchar los latidos en el corazón del otro con facilidad. El de Hinata latía entrecortadamente, agitado, pero Neji estaba calmado. ¿Cómo podía ser?

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

Neji sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero aunque su cerebro le dijera una cosa, su cuerpo no le obedecía. Hinata también estaba clavada allí, sabiendo que debería evitar eso... no era correcto... _Es tu primo_, pensó... pero no fue capaz de moverse. Ambos acercaron su rostro aún más, inconscientemente. Cerraron los ojos.

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada_

- ¡Hey, miren lo que he encontrado! – escucharon la voz de Lee, que los había alcanzado. Ambos se separaron rápidamente, Neji miró hacia Lee, sus mejillas habían adquirido color, y Hinata volteó hacia otro lado, con la cara completamente colorada.

Éste paró en seco, sorprendido. Hinata miraba hacia otro lado, pero podía ver el rostro de Neji, que estaba sonrojado. Nunca en toda su existencia había visto así a su compañero de equipo. Y podía apostar lo que fuera a que cuando llegó, ellos estaban mucho más cerca y se separaron de un salto. Los dos estaban completamente mojados, también. No entendía que sucedía allí.

- Ehh... bueno... Neji... yo...

- Iré por ropa. Hinata y yo caímos al agua.

- Sí.

Hinata no se volteó a mirarlo enseguida, y luego su voz sonó más débil de lo que últimamente la había escuchado.

- Hola, Lee. Lo siento... yo... yo voy a buscar ropa también.

Y salió disparada en la misma dirección que Neji


End file.
